Pokemon BW: The Journey to ZekromReshiram
by TheDarkTyphlosion
Summary: As Frost goes through her journey in the Unova region, she is fated to become the next hero. Will she find what she's always wanted, or will she find something more precious than strength? BASED ON THE GAME.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Black and White:

The Journey to Zekrom and Reshiram

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day in Unova for the townspeople of Nuvema Town. It was the perfect day for any new trainer to receive their starter Pokémon and set off on their journeys to see the world and all the Pokémon!

Frost's Pov

It was my sixteenth birthday and you would think that if you were going to get your starter you would be up and running as fast as a Virizion right? Well not for me. I ended up falling asleep at 4:00 in the morning due to anxiety and waking up at 10:00 only to hear my brother's xtransceiver ringing right in my face, an amused expression on his face. "What do you want now Black?" completely forgetting I was late. The expression quickly left his face as he said seriously, a first as far as I was concerned. "Your Pokémon remember?" My face went into a blank expression, then horrified. She had seen her brother get scolded at for an hour when he was late to meet Professor Juniper for his starter.

Black's face turned blank, and then laughed like there was something funny. "Oh Arceus Frost, Don't you remember that Professor Juniper will be coming here to drop off the Pokémon here for your birthday? And also that Cheren and Bianca are coming over in a few minutes so that they can get their Pokémon over here and celebrate their birthday over here as well? Or did stress make you for- OOF!

Well, that really was not a good idea to hit him with a pillow that hard since he has a Pokémon with hypnosis and nightmare and dream eater, and I keep my Ipad in there at night. "W-why you little b-…"

"Ohhhh, Frost!"

Oh I can't help but love Bianca's uncanny sense of pulling me out of any situation with Black. "Come on Frost, let's go! Black acting like nothing happened at all, but I knew he was going to get his revenge. He always does. I only had a few seconds to get ready before Cheren and Bianca came upstairs. The moment the door bust open I shut it again and told them I'll be down in a few minutes. I quickly took a shower, and put on my clothes. I was wearing a short sleeved plain white shirt with a black vest. I wore a ripped pair of my favorite shorts and a hat with a pink, white, and black pokeball insignia on it. I put my boots on, grabbed my bag and flew downstairs.

Only to be intimidated by a Zwelious. 'Black's going to pay for this' I thought. I kept going down and met a very satisfied Black and Cheren watching me while I'm giving Bianca a look that said, 'you better not laugh, or I'll hurt you'. Bianca kept quiet. "Good morning sweetie happy birthday to all of you. Typhlosion and I make cake for all of you". All anger and intimidation in the room disappeared. Caakeeee! When it came to cake, our mom's cake was the best in southern Unova. It was a huge rectangular cake that said 'happy birthday' and 'good luck' on it. We went through it like it was nothing. Luckily, mom had another one. After gifts and everything, I went back in my room and Black in his because Bianca had to get her bag and stuff. Cheren and I talked in my room for a bit while we waited. When we thought we would die of boredom waiting for Bianca, Typhlosion came upstairs and said to me, ty, ty, typlos Typhlosion. '_Hey Frost, Cheren, the Pokémon that professor juniper was going to give you are here.' _Yes I can understand Pokémon. Go ahead say it I know that it weird and freaky but my friends and family know I can so why not tell you? Plus, Black can do the same thing. "Okay thanks Blaze". Typhlosion left the room without another word.

Alright Cheren, I know we want to see the Pokémon but he have to wait for- HEY! I quickly slapped Cheren's hand with a Pokémon adventures special manga that I was holding. Did I mention it had a TON of pages? "HEY, what was that for anyway I just wanted to see the Pokémon so I could get an easier choice to pick my starter". "Right, and then when Bianca and I look in the box there's gonna be one missing and that's when we call Typhlosion right?" "Fine, I'll wait for Bianca to get back." A smart choice Cheren. Very smart choice. We waited for Bianca just a little bit longer before me and Cheren were debating on just taking a Pokémon and going to meet Professor Juniper. Finally Cheren snapped saying "What's keeping Bianca? Just then, Bianca came running through the door, apologizing for her lateness. As always. "Am I a little late again? So-oooo-orry!" "Just a little bit late Bianca?!Are you freaking kidding me!?" Uh-oh, Cheren's pissed. He took a deep breath and we both sweatdropped while he slowly said, "Bianca, I've known for ten years that you have no sense of time but seriously, today is day that we get a Pokémon! At that moment, Black and Typhlosion came in, wanting to see what Pokémon each of us would get." Okay. The Pokémon were delivered to Frost's house, so Frost gets to pick first." "Naturally", said Cheren. Ah first picks, just got to love em'. '_Okay Frost make sure you choose carefully, this is the Pokémon that will be with you and you won't be able to change it!' _ "Okay Blaze". So I opened the box and looked.

There was a letter saying, _I've brought three Pokémon one for you and each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon! –Prof. Juniper. _And after reading the note, I looked in and felt Typhlosion staring at me. Even without him talking I already knew what he meant. He was trying to tell me, 'Get the fire type'. But I wasn't choosing Tepig. Oh no, I was choosing an Oshawott. So I did. "Okay, I have my Pokémon now. Bianca your next." She grabbed the Tepig. I could tell Typhlosion was feeling betrayed. He probably wanted a friend while I was on my journey. He basically was like a father to us in some kind of way when he found out that we didn't have one anymore. He helped us with homework as much as he could, ate with us, nagged at the stupid things we did when mom didn't. I walked over to Typhlosion, comforting him saying, "Don't worry Typhlosion, the moment I get a fire type on my journey as soon as I get to a Pokémon center I'll ask prof. juniper if she can give it to my mom so you can have company. Typhlosion was instantly happy again. '_Thank you Frost_.' "Okay I'll take this Pokémon! Cheren that's yours." I released Oshawott to look at her and see if we had anything in common. "Heyyyy," Cheren complained. "How come you get to pick out my starter Pokémon Bianca? "Oh never mind I wanted Snivy from the start anyway. "Yay! So now that everyone has a Pokémon, why don't we have a battle? "Honestly In a room Bianca? Even though their weak, their still gonna mess up Frost's room. You know what; I give up, go ahead and have the battle." Said a flustered Cheren. "Okay, its settled White! Get ready for a Pokémon battle! Therefore,, my first Pokémon battle began.


	2. Apologies!

Author's Message 

Hey, people what's up, this is TheDarkTyphlosion here. Okay so some update news. I know I just started the series but, being the total klutz I am, I lost both of my ds devices. (call me an idiot, just say it) In addition, being the total ditz I am, both pokemon games were in the ds. I am not sure how long it will take me to find the game consoles, but to make up for the time I'll lose for the ds hunting, I will try to make a one-shot shipping for the time being. I know there's this one person whose gonna tell me that there's something fishy with this setup, but all I got to say is: Don't judge me too harsh, this usually happens, and when it comes to my games, unless their hooked up to a TV, such as wii or xbox, I'm going to lose them at some point. Thank you for bearing with me, this probably will happen in the future too. I am just going to end it here because I really need to start looking for the ds. Have a good day and remember, never leave your game consoles out where a smart two-year old child can reach. Thank you.

-_TheDarkTyphlosion_


End file.
